The Last Laugh
by Elemarth
Summary: Yoda and two other Jedi decide that Mace Windu is far too serious.


This is my first proper fanfiction (all the others mixed fandoms) and my first posting, so please be nice and review for me. I never thought I would be begging for reviews. It always bothered me when other people did it. But... If you laugh, tell me!

(Note: "Akite" is pronounced "Ah-_kee_-tay.")**  
**

**The Last Laugh**

Approximately one month before the Battle of Coruscant

"…So I think we have a chance to keep that system," said Moyek Yasi.

"But it's not all that important," Akite Chairu, her apprentice, pointed out. "It's not as if it's a strategic system, especially since it's so far out."

Mace Windu turned to look at her and nodded. For a padawan, she was amazingly good at battle strategy. "Unfortunately, you're right." He turned back to Master Yasi, who, unlike Akite, was walking beside him. "I'm afraid we can't seem to hold onto the really important systems."

"Except this one," Akite said from behind him.

"Well, if we lose Coruscant, we're all dead," replied her master dryly.

"But we have to face it: we're not doing all that well," Master Windu said. "All our losses –"

He stopped just before the foot of the big spiral staircase and looked up, frowning. Moyek Yasi followed his gaze to see Yoda come flying down the banister of the staircase and land on his feet in front of Master Windu. He looked up and smiled at the two masters and Akite, who was looking over her master's shoulder since etiquette forbade her from walking beside Master Windu.

Mace Windu's frown deepened. "We're at war, the Republic is falling apart, there's no end in sight, and our _Grand Master_ is sliding down_ banisters_?"

"Sometimes," Yoda replied, "laugh one must. Otherwise overwhelmed one will feel. And old." He looked at Master Yasi, who had started grinning madly, with puzzlement.

"Who in this temple complains of feeling old despite not being the oldest Jedi by far?" she asked. "Who, according to rumor, hasn't smiled for over a decade?"

Now, Akite was grinning, too. "Who needs to slide down a banister?"

Mace Windu turned to glare at the two Zabrak. If he could have killed with a look, they would have been in pieces on the ground. "No," he said in a tone that usually stopped all argument.

"Yes," said Akite and Moyek together. They each grabbed one of Master Windu's arms and tried to turn him towards the staircase.

He jerked his arms free. "I said, _no_. I'm too big for that. I would fall off. Now, _come_."

He started to walk away but was stopped by Yoda's cane.

"To stay on, use the Force," advised Yoda.

Mace looked down at Yoda and murmured, "Oh, no."

"Oh, _yes_," said Akite, Moyek, and Yoda together. The two Zabrak grabbed his arms again and started dragging him to the stairs, followed by Yoda.

"You can't do this. _I _can't do this. I'll fall off, and if I fall off, I could get really hurt. I'm too old."

Yoda snorted.

"For a human."

"Oh, you can't be much more than sixty," said Master Yasi lightly.

"I'm fifty-three," Mace said coldly.

"Even better!"

"Akite Chairu," he pleaded. "Who said you could do this? You were always good at staying in your place as a padawan."

"Yoda did," she replied promptly. "And he outranks even you."

"You _are_ going to regret this."

Yoda tapped him lightly with his cane. "Take revenge a Jedi does not."

Mace gritted his teeth. Yoda had a point. "Stop it. This is ridiculous."

"I know," said Akite cheerfully. "Why else would it be fun?"

"But I'm too big…"

His protests got more and more feeble as they climbed the staircase. He had realized that he had no chance against two hardheaded Zabrak and Yoda working together.

They stopped at the top of the stairs. "Go ahead," urged Master Yasi.

"_It won't work_," Master Windu argued.

"Go ahead," said Yoda. "Get on. Good for you it will be."

"No," Mace said firmly, but the three other Jedi pushed him to the banister. Dubiously, he sat on it. When it didn't break, he looked one last time at Yoda, begging.

The two Zabrak pushed him.

He slid down a few feet but then jumped off. "Happy?" he asked. He started to descend by foot.

Akite, followed by her master and then Yoda, grabbed him and turned him around.

"All the way," insisted Moyek.

"You see, you were fine. You can do it," encouraged Akite.

"Oh, please. It's not funny."

"Yes, it is!" Moyek laughed as they got him up to the banister again.

"All the way this time," said Akite and pushed him off.

He started sliding slowly, and went faster and faster. He clung on with the Force but couldn't seem to stop himself. He just couldn't do it.

Mace came flying off the end and landed on the floor in a heap. He jumped up, thankful that he had survived intact.

Yoda landed a moment later; he had slid just behind Mace. Akite Chairu and Moyek Yasi were racing down the stairs after them.

Mace sighed. He hadn't enjoyed that. He hadn't. At least _that_ nonsense was over. He turned around – and stopped.

A youngling was standing there, staring.

Akite fell down the last step, laughing madly. The child's expression was priceless. So was Mace's.

Looking at the youngling, the situation, from an outsider's point of view, became clear in Mace Windu's mind. He felt his mouth doing something strange.

"You didn't see any of this," he told the youngling as he started grinning.

"Yes, Master," said the child. He ran off to tell his friends what he had seen, leaving Yoda, Akite Chairu, and Moyek Yasi nearly in hysterics surrounding Mace Windu, who was enjoying one last laugh.


End file.
